Sunflowers and Daisies
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: I haven't always been like this, and neither has he. I changed when he changed; when he decided to abandon me. Reid/Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or anything you might recognize. I own some OCs and the plot.**

**A/N: This will be a three shot...**

* * *

There are some of us in Ipswich that were born into old money. We all grew up together; we were raised in the same egotistical high society environment. Our families are only a few of the most powerful families in Massachusetts, hell, in America.

There is a lot of prestige that comes with this title. We are taught to always be courteous and to never embarrass yourself or your family. We must present ourselves with the highest poise. When we turn a responsible age we are given a trust fund with more money then there are people in Massachusetts.

As children we tried ever so hard to follow these rules. There were several of us, Aaron Abbot, Justin and his sister Abigail Michaels, Elizabeth Cleary, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. The last four were different then the rest of us. There are stories that go all the way to when Ipswich was founded; they say there were five families and that they were witches. The Ipswich stories are thought to be the original witch stories. That it's what started the Salem witch trials. The fifth family was killed during the haunt, leaving Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms.

Even though witches and magic are not real the other families always treated these four differently. I didn't, though. Witches aren't real and they were my friends.

The nine of us kids were suppose to be close. We were supposed to rely on each other and not need anyone else. Ha! We all butted heads, we all had totally different personalities. But we were at any rate, friends.

There was always some sort of party or charity event to go to. Our parents always made us dress in our best clothes, which we had plenty of. Usually, they were uneventful and just plain boring. When I was eight Mrs. Cleary had a party to celebrate something or another, I forgot. As children our jobs were to not show our age. We had to act mature and try to keep out of everybody's ways.

The nine of us were upstairs in Elizabeth's bedroom, it was our thing, we'd usually hung around down at the party then slowly disappear and settle in someone's bedroom and stay awhile, then go back down and chat with the guests, and repeat. Anyways, we were all in our clothes. I was in my favorite dress it was brown silk with light blue polka-dots, and a matching bow in my perfectly curled red hair. Abby and Lizzie were wearing a dark green ruffled dress, and a peach flower patterned dress, respectively.

We were all sitting together; I was in between Lizzie and Reid. He was playing with my hair watching it bounce as he tried to straighten the curls. Tyler was watching him but he didn't say anything. That was the thing with Tyler; he was the quietest person I knew. Where Justin talks for hours about pointless things and never owns up for his mistakes, Caleb talked about important things and took charge. Abby is independent and was already planning her life after high school even then; Pogue was already planning on getting a motorcycle when he turned sixteen. Lizzie is crazy and is the blondest person I know; Reid knew everything about comic books and wanted to start his own someday. As for me, I was the outgoing girly girl. I had always wanted to fix peoples hair, maybe because I hated my own so bad but my mom wouldn't let me do anything to mine.

Anyways, Tyler was watching and didn't say anything. I wish he would have. In the following years these moments happened more and more often.

Reid and I were close. I thought we could go through life together and nothing would change our friendship. But things happen, things I couldn't stop.

The greatest schism happened the year we all turned thirteen. Justin was fourteen already and had reached the age where he didn't want to hang out with a bunch of middle-schoolers. At Lizzie's birthday party we were all having so much fun, but Caleb was acting all irritable. I thought it might be because his birthday was soon, and his father was very sick. His father had been very sick for along time, and I thought that seeing everyone having fun at Lizzie's party was making him sad. After he turned thirteen, he wasn't the same. He stopped hanging with us as much, and kept acting all weird.

Pogue's birthday came a few months after that and the same happened with him, only he stopped hanging with us altogether. Pogue and Caleb started hanging out by their selves, and if we tried to talk to them about it they'd shrug it off. Um, okay. Whatever. My birthday came around and they didn't even show up! I was hurt. I think we all kind of were. My parents didn't even notice or care, I think. My mom never liked Pogue to start off with. She was in love with his father years ago, but then he cheated on her with Pogue's mother. The rest is history. My parents were trying to separate themselves from the Danvers then too, Mrs. Danvers excessive drinking was getting ridiculous apparently.

I had started to like Reid, somewhere down the road. I think he started to like me too. I had a huge tree house in my back yard that we always hung out in. He kept most of his comics there because his parents told the maid to throw them out. I decorated the walls with posters of flowers, and random boy bands I can't stand today, which made Reid blench. He eventually warmed up to the idea, and added a poster of the fantastic four.

One day we were hanging out in the tree house arguing over who was better Nirvana or Alice in Chains. Neither one of us was willing to give up, we felt like we had to defend these bands. Finally he said, "You know what?"

I nearly yelled in response, "What?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." I really didn't know how to respond to that. One second we're fighting the next he wants to kiss me, what a friendship. Knowing him and myself I did what we both wanted. I stepped closer and pushed my lips up against him. We were kids so it was awkward but at the time it was the coolest thing ever.

He pulled back wide eyed, "Whoa."

A few weeks after the kiss was his thirteenth birthday, I wore my best dress and made sure my hair was down. He loved my hair down so he could play with the curls. I don't think he even noticed. Reid was acting so neurotic and weird. Tyler seemed freaked out by his behavior and he didn't understand it either. Even weirder the boys were there.

God, it hurt me when he didn't return my calls the next couple of days. Tyler said Reid wasn't talking to him either. None of it made since to me. It still doesn't. It was like one by one, the guys were leaving us. Reid wasn't suppose to hurt me like that. We had that connection and I felt like he abandoned me.

About a month later, we all had gotten use to being split up. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid in one group and then me, Lizzie, Abby, Tyler and Aaron in the other group; plus Justin with his high school friends. Tyler was depressed, Reid was his best friend and now he had three girls and Aaron. At school it was sad for us all. The guys avoided us and we avoided them for reasons we didn't even know. But then it became a way of life.

For Tyler's birthday I wanted to do something special for him because he was so alone. Abby bought him an expensive palm pilot; Lizzie got him an exclusive bottle of cologne from Italy. Aaron gave him a diamond encrusted Rolex. It always bothered me when we gave each other things that cost a lot. Our families are all rich so we could buy ourselves these things if we really wanted it. So for Tyler I made him a list of all the things that were great about him. It was framed in a sterling silver frame with all sorts of cool designs. It seemed really dinky and small compared to everyone else's gifts, but Tyler said he loved it. Even if he hated it he wouldn't have said anything.

The strangest most bizarre thing was that the three guys were there. They were watching Tyler like they he was a gazelle and they were lions about to eat him. After the people that were not as close friends with Tyler left the guys came close to the group. I watched their movements. Caleb and Reid seemed to be arguing. Pogue looked frustrated. Tyler went to get a piece of cake, and then Caleb and Pogue followed him. Reid watched his two friends leave and looked at the rest of us. I quickly looked away.

"Hey guys."

The silver forks fell from our hands. Mouths gaped and we all looked at each other.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked with a snide undertone in his voice.

"I'd like to talk to you girls." Reid meant it as a joke, but Aaron didn't take it as one.

"Garwin, what the hell is with you? You abandon us, don't return our phone calls and now all of a sudden want to talk to us? What the fuck, man?"

"Well I came to apologize but I don't know now…"

Lizzie playfully smacked his hand and said, "Oh, Reid! Ignore Aaron, he's just jealous he didn't kiss Kira."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, my cheeks then matching my hair color.

"So, here's the deal." He then went on to explain he and the other two would probably not be friends with us anymore. He then said that Tyler would have to stop hanging out with us too.

"I don't understand, Reid. Why can't we all be friends anymore?" I asked, upset. Obviously, I had gotten used to Caleb and Pogue not talking to us but Reid and I were very best friends! We had even kissed. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Plus, why would Tyler abandon us, too? Tyler wouldn't, I thought. Little did I know.

"Is this some weird cult thing?" Lizzie asked.

"Sort of." Reid answered Lizzie. "Kira, there are things I can't say. It's best if we all just stop hanging out, okay?"

"It doesn't make sense, Reid. Are you forming a gang, and we're not cool enough to join?" Abby made a face. "We can be cool!"

"It's not that at all! Just –"

I cut him off, "Just you don't want to be friends with us anymore. The famous Sons of Ipswich want to go off and play with each other."

"Kira, it's not that we don't want to be friends with you."

"Then tell us." Aaron prodded.

"I can't guys." Reid hesitated. "I really wish I could."

"Then when you walk away from here you all are dead to us." Aaron told him.

Reid looked at us for confirmation. Abby looked at him and shrugged; she hated being told to hate someone. She would decide for herself.

"Reid, you can't expect us to be happy about this. I'm sorry but I have to agree with Aaron." Said Lizzie. His eyes then made their way to me. I peered into them and nodded my head. There was no way I could ever forgive him or the others for leaving us.

Explaining everything to our parents was weird. Especially since none of us even knew what any of this was about.

Tyler tried hard to talk to us, but after what Reid said none of us wanted to deal with any of them. I felt bad for him but he chose his friends.

Eventually we began to forget each other. I think. When it was time to enter high school of course we all became students at Spenser Academy. It's where all the privileged kids go, we're all snobs in our own right. Justin didn't hang out with us, but we didn't care. We had gotten use to him not being around, and I know Abby didn't want her brother constantly hanging around her. Even though she didn't want him around she needed him.

Aaron and I became close, but it wasn't like an "I like you" close like it had been with Reid but more of an "I'm there for you" close. He had always been the cocky, loud one but ever since the split up of our group he had gotten even more so. He wanted to protect us, being the only guy in our crowd. Aaron let it get to him and he became this person that I wasn't sure I wanted to know. He became so reckless and snobby but he was my friend. I stuck with him.

He wasn't the only one that changed. Abby fell in love freshmen year, or so she thought. She was willing to risk everything for a guy. I never thought she would ever want to give up her friends, life, and family for someone that she barely knew. I never thought anyone could ever feel like they wanted to throw their life away over some boy. Her parents forced her to go into therapy. Of course this went on during Christmas holiday when the Michael's were supposedly skiing in the Alps.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler became the famous Sons of Ipswich. Every guy wanted to be them, and every girl wanted to have them. But they stuck together and didn't let anyone get to them. They were the most talked about people in all of the school.

For the most part Lizzie and I stayed the same. We talked about going into cosmetology together and started dreaming of what college would be like. For us, our freshmen year was filled with everyone changing around us, everyone but us.

In the middle of my sophomore year there was a huge party, everyone was going. Everyone but me. Parties always annoyed me, back then. I didn't like the idea of seeing the same people I see in school outside of school. I might be an outgoing person but, why did I have to prove it? I didn't stay in the school dorms that night. I went home that night. I found my parents leaving for a social event in New York. I watched reruns of Dawson's Creek. I ate a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. I danced in front of the mirror and sang to obnoxious pop songs. I had sex with Reid Garwin.

It was nearly midnight by the time I decided to go to bed. Walking down the hallway to my room I thought about how much fun my friends must've been having at that exact moment. I turned my light on and was about to undress when I heard knocking on my window.

Turning around, I was surprised. It was Reid. Outside my window. Which is two stories up. Huh?

I ran over to the window and slid it open. "How did you get up here?"

"I'm good at climbing." I looked down; he was sitting on a tree branch. I helped him into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised that he had come to my house, and waited on a tree branch to talk to me. "Why were you outside my window?"

"Well I didn't want to ring the doorbell and disturb your butler."

"He's not here. Neither are my parents."

"Oh." He hesitated. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes I got that, thank you."

"I need you to understand."

"Why now? Why not then?"

Reid didn't answer right away. Or at least with words. He pulled me close and kissed me. It was one of the last things I expected to happen. I never thought I would kiss Reid again.

He pulled back and I could tell it was done in reluctance.

"Well are you going to tell me or what?" I asked.

"Kira, don't you see? It's killed me to not be around you. I care about you so much."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

"I know you don't understand why we can't be friends again, but I want you to understand how much I wish none of this happened."

"You say we can't be friends again, yet you just kissed me. You say you can't tell me why, yet you're here. When I said you were dead to me back then I meant it." I said. I felt vulnerable even though we were talking in my room. My domain. But Reid wasn't the Reid I had known. He had changed; he was more outgoing and more daring. It was like he wanted people to think he was in some punk alt band. His clothes were so different with the fingerless gloves and the beanie. A bit melodramatic, eh?

"Okay. But, tonight I realized something -"

I interrupted him. I couldn't help it. "That you make absolutely no sense?"

"No, I haven't realized that yet."

"God, Reid! You're so infuriating."

"So I've heard. I realized I made a huge mistake when I left you, Lizzie, Aaron, and Abby. I can't change who I am, and I can't go back. It's never going to be the way it was."

"Okay?"

"But that's the thing it's not okay. You and I are not ever going to be together."

"I didn't know we were ever going to be together." I smiled though. He thought we could have been together.

"Kira, that's not the point. I want to be with you."

"But you said we are never going to be together."

"I snuck away at the party, told Tyler I was going back to the dorm. They won't expect me to be here."

"Reid, are they like keeping tabs on you? That's not normal."

"The point is, tonight we can be together. We can catch up."

Even though I knew I would get hurt I went against that feeling. We talked for maybe half an hour, he kept asking me questions. He wanted to know what was going on in my life, and my friends' lives. I gave the answers, and thought it was time that I asked him questions.

"What about you? What have you been doing?"

Reid looked at me, a bit surprised. "Oh you know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Actually I don't."

"Sorry, I forgot…"

"If you don't want to tell me then fine, but I just thought you wanted us to catch up. Why won't you tell me? We used to be best friends." I reminded him. He sighed.

"I've just been being me. Hanging with the guys, and stuff."

"That's so descriptive."

"Well…"

"It's okay. I'll get over it." I lied. "Maybe."

"That's what I like about you, Kira." Reid leaned over and kissed me again. The old Reid would have realized I was lying.

"I have a question, what is up with you kissing me?"

"I told you, tonight we can be together."

"Why? Nothing's going to come from it. After tonight we're going to go back to not talking."

"Haven't you ever wanted to try something and damn the consequences?"

"Well sure….but…" That's when it all began, we just kissed then it started to escalate. My brain went all fuzzy and I had a hard time concentrating. The only thing I could think of was that I wanted Reid.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. It was the most cliché thing to ever happen. He even left a note on my dragon fly stationary. In the note he told me, what happened had to be forgotten and I needed to just forget and get over him. It would never happen. We would never happen.

After that I didn't know what to do. For awhile I went on as if everything was alright, but then I noticed Reid's behavior changed. My Reid was gone, and this wannabe badass took his place. Rumors were circulating soon after that he was sleeping with a lot of the girls. I didn't believe them at first, but then I saw girls giggling and whispering about Reid. It didn't help that he winked and gave them that smug grin of his. Well, that hurt.

It hurt so bad I wanted to die. Did Reid use me? I hadn't told anyone that I had slept with Reid but suddenly I felt the need to. I needed to cry, I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. That I hadn't thrown my virginity away to someone I thought cared.

It all hit me all of a sudden. I had to talk to someone. If anyone would understand it would have been Abby, except I was in the middle of Latin and she wasn't in that class. Neither was Lizzie, but Aaron was. The subject was an uncomfortable thing to talk about with anyone, but with Aaron it was even more so. I probably shouldn't have told him. I just couldn't wait to talk to Abby.

Our teacher had left the room, and everyone began talking. Our classmates were distracted with their own conversations so we could talk about whatever.

Aaron spoke before I could. "So what are you doing later?'

"Uh, probably doing homework then hang out with Abby and Lizzie. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to Nicky's with me."

"Oh well, I really need to talk to the girls." I hesitated. I was a bit unsure, but I had to tell him. "About what I'm about to tell you. I haven't told anyone this, and as far as I know no one knows other then the person it involves."

I studied his expression; he seemed genially interested in what I had to say.

"Remember that party two months ago at Phil Verdon's house?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but you won't there."

"I know, I stayed home and watched TV. Well something happened."

"Kira, what happened?"

"Reid came over and we talked. And had sex."

"WHAT?"

"Shush." I nervously looked around, even with Aaron's loud outburst no one seemed all that interested in what we were talking about.

"After everything that asshole's done?"

"I know. Haven't you ever just got caught up in the moment?" I asked. He doesn't respond and I stare at him. "I know I made a mistake now."

"You should've gone to the party." He said quietly.

"I can't change the past."

"He's not the same Reid we grew up. He doesn't care about you or any of us, now."

I looked at Reid; he was sitting about three rows down from us. He was wearing his new black beanie over his blonde locks and a black hoodie. Pogue was talking to his new girlfriend, Kate Tunney, and Reid looked bored to tears.

"Yeah." I said solemnly. He was right; if Reid really cared he'd stop playing games. They all would.

"He messed you up, though. I have an idea… he became a different person why don't you?"

I laughed. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Aaron replied, "In Ipswich it does."

I thought about it for a few minutes. I nodded slowly, "Okay, then who would I become?"

"What would get under his skin? He always cared about you and while I seriously doubt he does now, but there's always a chance. You need to be someone that would piss him off." He explained.

"I think if I am to do this then I'd have to let myself go, be a bitch, slut, you know."

"Eh, I'm not liking the idea of you being a slut."

"Well there could be rumors, that's it."

"Rumors will only get you so far." He said. "What if, we acted like we were screwing around?"

"That would piss Reid off so freaking much."

"I like that then."

"I have to talk to the girls about this, and I do need to do my homework. But later I'll go to Nicky's with you. We can start tonight, okay?"

Aaron told me it was a plan and we agreed he'd meet me at my dorm room.

When I was telling Lizzie and Abby they were less then happy.

Abby frowned, "Trust me, Kira, this is no way to go." I was digging in my closet for something to wear that night.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us you had sex with Reid Garwin!"

"Lizzie, forget about that. That's focus on the topic at hand!" Abby snapped at our friend. "The only reason Aaron suggested it is because he wants to sleep with you."

"Aaron's our friend." I said taking a ripped graphic t-shirt off its hook. "He's only trying to help me. Besides, so what if he wants to sleep with me? Is that so bad?"

"Of course not! Just this plan is stupid. Why do this? Forget Reid. Why are you going to change who you are? I've been there and it doesn't end pretty."

"This is nothing like what happened to you." Lizzie pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans from my closet and handed them to me. "Thanks."

"It's pretty damn close."

I didn't respond to her, I was too annoyed. I wouldn't have agreed to it if she was in my freaking Latin class!

Lizzie broke the silence, "So was it good?"

That night the old Kira like the old Reid died. Kira Snider the biggest bitch in Spencer Academy was born.

It was the most pivotal night in my whole life at that point.

I stopped taking care of my hair, possibly the biggest sacrifice I made. It started to frizz out and made me look sort of like a hag. Aaron said I looked beautiful though. Pfffft, liar!

Every year my dad buys my mom a new Chevy Camero, each car is a different color. She keeps each of them for five years then sells it back to the dealer. When I got my driver's license I began to drive her yellow Camero. Everyone at school was jealous of me, it didn't help that I referred to it as Bumblebee. Then Tyler got a Hummer for his birthday and everyone wanted to be him, as if they didn't already. Though for whatever reason Reid always drives it. Uh, hasn't he heard of getting his own car? Caleb received a black Ford Mustang. That annoyed me because I wanted one, but I got over it. I'm happy with Bumblebee. Pogue's wish came true when he bought himself a super fast motorcycle. I heard it could go at least 150 miles per hour.

I started to hang all over Aaron and while it was so totally demeaning it was sort of fun. In public we had to act like we were some screwed up dysfunctional couple, but in private we were just really good friends. Even if he does have feelings for me. If we'd have a class together I'd sort of not pay attention to the professor and play with Aaron's hair or he would slide his hand on my leg causing me to giggle.

Abby wasn't happy about it. She never got over it but she went along with it.

We were all having a good. Sure, people called me names but why should I care what they think? It was all part of the plan. But then somewhere I forgot that it wasn't me, that I wasn't really as bitchy and trashy as I appeared. At some point I lost who I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, just my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

The plan that Aaron and I formulated was soon forgotten. I had become exactly who I was supposed to pretend to be. I became someone I had once hated. Nearly everyone hates me now. Abby wants no part to do with me. Lizzie only talks to me because we're roommates. Justin doesn't talk to me at all, though I think him trying to become valedictorian might have a small part to do with it. Oh, who am I trying to kid? He's ignoring me too.

It was just suppose to be a way to get back at Reid for hurting me. It was suppose to not take this long. Only it's been nearly over a year since I've put on this charade. Reid hasn't noticed me, even after all the snide comments I make towards him. I'm beginning to think I'm a failure. No, I know I am.

"Yo, Kira! You going to the party at the Dells?" Aaron's best friend Ryan asked me. Ryan is a total nimrod if I've ever seen one, but I have to tolerate him. "Oh never mind. I know you are!"

"Yeah sure." I shrugged. It was going to be maybe the biggest party of the year. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I faintly remember a time when I hardly ever went to the parties, now I go to all of them.

"Suh-weet!" He left me sitting in the courtyard the way he found me; alone. I was doodling in my notebook. I didn't feel like going back to my room, Lizzie was there and I know she didn't want me with her. It's a Saturday, and I could go home. My house is only nine minutes away. Only my parents were actually home. Meaning if I stepped foot in the house my mom would criticize me for who I've become. I can't handle it today.

So, I've been sitting outside at a concrete table doodling in my notebook just to pass time. Mostly drawing flowers, stars, hearts, you know the typical sort of thing. Aaron has swim practice, and I really have no one else besides from him now. So, when he goes to practice I come out here and sit. Sometimes I listen to music, sometimes I watch the clouds go by, sometimes I watch the other people, and sometimes I do nothing at all. This has become my life. I have no friends, other then Aaron. My family thinks I'm losing it. Well, maybe I am. I mean I've lost nearly everything. My virginity, my good name, my friends, my hair has even faded to a weird brown-red color, and my grades have slipped.

I checked the time on my phone. Aaron would be done soon. I slipped my notebook into my bag and started walking to meet up with him.

My phone rang after I got into the building. I flipped the phone open without looking at the screen.

"Hey, I'm almost there." I said, thinking it was Aaron.

The voice on the other end of the phone most defiantly wasn't Aaron. It was deeper, and it was proper. So not Aaron.

"Excuse me, Miss. Snider." It was my parent's butler, Lionel. "Mr. and Mrs. Snider asked me to inform you that you are expected to attend dinner Monday night."

"Why, what's Monday night?" I ask. I haven't been forced to eat dinner at home in quite awhile. Mom got tired of my attitude and dad doesn't want to go against her.

"Mr. Snider is going into business with Mr. Garwin." Excuse me? What the fuck?

"Business with Mr. Garwin? What sort of business?" I didn't even know Reid's dad worked.

"I guess you will have to show up to find out. Monday at 7 sharp."

Ugh. That old man is good. "Fine, I'll be there."

"Good-bye, Miss. Snider." I closed my phone and threw it into the bottom of my bag. I love how my parents don't even call me. I'm their only daughter, is it so hard to pick up the phone?

I'll admit I haven't been the best daughter, but having their butler call me? Is that necessary?

I felt cold lips graze my cheek. I snapped from the rant I was having in my own head and noticed Aaron next to me with his wet hanging limp.

"Hey. Guess what! I heard the party is going to have five kegs!" Aaron told me. "Isn't that fucking sweet?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"It's going to be the best damn thing ever!" We were walking towards his dorm room, to fool around or maybe just hang out. It doesn't matter and I don't care.

He's kissing me on his bed and his hand starts to go up my shirt. Like a lighting bolt a random memory pops up in my head.

"_The only reason Aaron suggested it is because he wants to sleep with you."_

"_Aaron's our friend." I said taking a ripped graphic t-shirt off its hook. "He's only trying to help me. Besides, so what if he wants to sleep with me? Is that so bad?"_

"_Of course not! Just this plan is stupid. Why do this? Forget Reid. Why are you going to change who you are? I've been there and it doesn't end pretty."_

"_This is nothing like what happened to you." Lizzie pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans from my closet and handed them to me. "Thanks."_

"_It's pretty damn close."_

I inwardly flinched and unconsciously shook my head. Aaron stopped kissing me, and I looked at him.

"What?"

He removed his hand from under my shirt, and pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

I guess I had a look on my face saying different because he said, "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. Now shut up." I tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Kira, I know you and you're not okay."

"No you don't. I'm fine!" I reached to unbuckle his belt only for him to grab my hand. "Come on!"

"No, not till you tell me what's wrong."

I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Before I went to leave I turned and said, "I guess we'll both be waiting then."

I immediately regretted it when I shut the door, but I couldn't go back in there. He'd ask me to tell him what's going on with me, I'd come up with some lie since I obviously can't tell him and we'd go back to fooling around. But the memory bothered me, because Abby was right. Only I'm not suppose to care anymore, so then why did I let it bother me?

I decided to just go to my room, if Lizzie's there she won't talk to me so I can think and if she's not I can still think. When I got there she wasn't and I was slightly relieved. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my soft plush pillow hugging it. I'm starting to wonder what's going on with me lately.

I'm happy aren't I? No, not really. I can't change it though. Or can I? I don't know. I'm so confused. I just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. I'd have to call Aaron soon, tell him a lie, and everything will be okay. I glanced at Lizzie's alarm clock across the room. I'll do it in maybe, an hour or so. Let him worry. There was a bunch of paper on Lizzie's side table. Hmmm. Curious, I got up to check it out. Most of it was bent and folded in odd places, probably got jammed in the printer or something.

Knowing Lizzie wouldn't want to reuse the paper I grabbed it all and dug my pen out of my bag. Why waste good paper? I started doodling again. I've never been a good artist; in fact my trees look like deformed flowers with thick stems. But I love drawing.

It took me only fifteen minutes before I got seriously bored. I looked around the room. It could serve as the setting for one of those college commercials showing how different your roommates are, and then at the end you and she have some common interest. Lizzie's side of the room is cleaner then my side. It's not in perfect condition, there are clothes on the floor and I think a turkey sandwich may be on the floor. At least I hope it's a turkey sandwich. But compared to my side it's a lot more put together. Most of my school uniforms are randomly thrown on the floor, old homework assignments are poking out from under my bed, and there are some candy wrappers on my side table. At least the room is decorated pretty evenly, but that's because when we first moved in we were best friends.

Those were the days. Then just like that an idea popped into my head. I probably wouldn't be able to fix things, but I could try. I started to write Lizzie a letter apologizing for being such a horrible person. How I wish everything could go back to the way it was, but how it can't. By the time I had said everything I had wanted to say I had used three and a half pages of the crinkled paper. I reread the letter fixed a few things then signed my name, and sat it on her pillow.

I decided I should call Aaron. I already had a lie in mind that I could tell him. I suppose it's not healthy to lie to the only person who doesn't hate you or have some idea of what they think you are but he doesn't need to know I'm having second thoughts about this.

I pressed number two, the speed dial number for him. It rang and rang and rang and rang…what the fuck is he doing? Finally he picked up, and he sounded a bit exasperated.

"Hey, Kira."

"I want to apologize for earlier. I got in a fight with my mom." He knows she doesn't really care for me anymore, and how it gets to me. Aaron would believe it and everything would go back to normal.

I heard a girl's voice in the background. Huh? "Oh, it's okay. I understand. Do you want to go to Nicky's? Then we can just go to the party?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. We can take Cobain."

"I'll be over in a bit."

After we hung up I ran to get ready. By ready I mean put a layer of mascara on, fluff my frizzy curls and floss my teeth. Another thing I sort of gave up, having style.

I grabbed my bag and took out my notebook. I made sure my key to the room was on the keychain. I had started to check my keychain every time I went to a party when Ryan decided it would be so funny to take my key so I couldn't get in one time when I was drunk and Lizzie wouldn't let me in. So now I know if at the end of the night if I don't have my key Ryan took it.

With one last glance to make sure the letter was still on Lizzie's pillow I closed and locked the door to wait outside for Aaron. He came a few minutes later and we walked outside to the student parking lot where my black Camaro was. Last year I drove a yellow Camaro named Bumblebee, then my mom got a new one and she gave me Cobain. Actually I more like took it, but who really cares? I named my car Cobain because Kurt Cobain was one of my favorite musicians. I felt like I needed to pay homage to him.

We were on our way to Nicky's riding mostly in silence which was weird. It was awkward. The radio was turned down, but I could faintly hear an old Poison song. Aaron finally said something when we got to the parking lot.

"Come on, Kira. Let's have us some fun." He didn't sound all that enthused and I suddenly didn't feel all that into being here.

We made our way inside and went straight for the foosball table. Aaron is more of a pool player but I suck at it so he agrees to play foosball when it's just me and him. I think it's a good thing because he plays pool pretty much every time he's here. I'm waiting for Aaron and the pool table to become one.

We played a few games and then ate. I was hoping the bread from my cheeseburger would absorb beer later. Here's to wishful thinking. After playing a few more games of foosball, Ryan showed up pulling Aaron away from me. I watched them play a few heated games of pool. Aaron gets pretty involved when he plays pool, and he tends to be a very sore loser. I sipped on my Sprite watching them. I took out my phone from my bag, and opened it to look at the time. 8:40.

The party would be starting soon, and it looks like a fight is too. Aaron started yelling at Ryan for something or another, but Ryan didn't look scared. I rolled my eyes and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey boys?" They don't hear me. I ask again only louder. "HEY BOYS?" They look at me, Aaron's fist is clenched and in the air. "We going to the party or not?"

Ryan grinned at me, putting his arm around me. "You bet we are!"

Aaron threw down his pool stick and followed us outside. "You're riding with us?"

Ryan nodded. He looked around. "Uh, Kira where's Bumblebee?"

"Dumbass, I haven't driven Bumblebee in several months!"

"Ooooh. So what are you driving now?"

"Cobain."

"Cobain?"

"Yes."

By this time we've reached my car and Ryan looks in awe. "Why haven't I seen it before?"

"You have numb nuts." Aaron said. "Hey I need to call someone." He takes his phone from his pocket and flips it open. He sticks it in the air and starts moving around, as if to find a signal.

As Ryan and I are waiting he tells me about how he heard from a friend, of his brother's ex girlfriend that a new girl transferred from a Boston public school.

"She's supposed to be really smart!"

"Well duh. She had to have gotten a scholarship. That's the only way she could possibly get into Spenser." I say in my bitchy manner. "I mean anyone who goes to a public can't have money."

Oh I am a bitch! It makes me laugh at how ignorant I act.

Aaron comes back a moment later. We all get into Cobain and I start driving. I can see Ryan looking cramped in the back seat. I can't help that the Camaro isn't really meant for back seat riders.

They start talking about some girl I've never heard of and how hott she is. Eventually I tune them out. Its times like this that I wish I had girl friends…instead of a chauvinistic sort of boyfriend and his loser of a friend.

I park in amongst some trees along with some other cars. I stuff my bag underneath the seat and put my keys in my pocket. Not even locking the doors, we go off to the clearing only a bit further away.

There's music booming from a couple large speakers. A fire is being lit a few yards away. Couples are grinding, even though the movements don't match the music. The three of us make our way to a keg and pour ourselves a cup of beer. Before long we're quite a few cups in and out of the corner of my eye I see Kate with a girl I've never seen before. I guess that's Sarah, the new girl Ryan was telling me about.

Aaron notices too.

"Hey who's that chick with Kate?" He points her out, like I hadn't noticed.

I smirk, and say, "Sarah something. She transferred in from a Boston public."

"She's kind of hott." I turn to look at Aaron. He has this look on his face that I don't like. We continue to watch as the Sons come to meet them, and Kate throws herself at Pogue. It then seems like Reid is trying to flirt with Sarah, he gives her that grin that causes me to become jealous all of a sudden.

I start walking towards them without Aaron. I'm a yard away when I hear Caleb flirt with Sarah too. Hmmm, a bit of a competition?

"Hey Caleb." I wiggle my way in-between him and Sarah.

"Kira."

I smile at him and ask, "How was you're summer?"

He looks at Sarah, unsure. "Um."

I twist around to meet her. I put out my hand. "I'm Kira." She shakes my hand and smiles. "Sarah," She says and I can see Aaron and Ryan coming over.

I gather my snobby attitude and say, "Oh, right from the Boston public." She's nodding her head. I continue. "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

She doesn't say anything but from behind me Caleb says, "Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?"

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron comes between me and Caleb. Ryan's standing next to me.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't."

Ryan then butts in, "You posers make me wanna puke."

Reid steps towards him, "Is that right?"

"Hey let it go." Caleb held him back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Oh, sweet Aaron. I love how he always tries to protect me.

Caleb laughs emptily and responds, "Actually I think Kira owes Sarah an apology."

Aaron looks back then shoves Caleb surprising him. Before anything can happen a random guy runs in and stops Aaron from doing anything further. He looks at me and says, "You were being kinda bitchy."

Excuse me?

Reid laughs. Then for no reason at all, Ryan vomits. Not only does he vomit, he projectile vomits on Aaron's back. It goes on for longer then it should have. Now, I'm not a genius when it comes to physics or health but Ryan did not drink enough to make him vomit. The projectile vomiting was very weird, and not normal.

I yell, "You idiot!" when I realize I got vomit spatter on my clothes.

Someone yells on a megaphone that cops were spotted coming. Ryan is still vomiting…See, not normal.

Everyone starts running for the trees and we do so too. Aaron is ahead of me and grabs my hand so we don't loose each other. Ryan is somewhere behind us if he doesn't get to my car fast enough we'll have to leave him.

It's crazy and chaotic; I almost thought we'd never reach Cobain. When we finally do reach the car we jump in. I start it up, Ryan comes running up and Aaron quickly jumps out and pulls the seat forward so he can climb in. I start driving hoping we don't get caught. I begin speeding to get away from the Dells.

"What the fuck was that back there, Ryan?"

I suddenly realize that Ryan vomited on the back of Aaron's jacket which was currently pressed against my seat.

"Aaron! The jacket!"

"Oh shit. Kira I'm sorry!" He scrambles to take it off. "I'll pay to get it cleaned, I swear."

"You fucking better." I stare ahead at the road, too angry to say anything else.

The student parking lot is nearly half way full by the time I pull into it. I get out of Cobain grabbing my bag from under the seat and wait for the boys to get out so I can lock it.

I go off to the dorms without saying anything, but I hear Aaron mutter, "Oh, fuck."

Lizzie's asleep when I enter our room so I try to be quiet. If I don't get the vomit smell off me I'm going to gag. I strip down to my underwear and wrap a blanket around me. I carefully close the door behind me and start walking to the showers.

I shiver and realize it's sort of creepy in the hallway. I clutch the blanket closer to my body. Something's off. There's a spider on the floor so I make sure to go around it.

Suddenly Reid is in front of me. "Move it."

"You going to take a shower?" He asks.

"Why you want to join me?" I try to move around him but he grabs my arm. "What?"

"Sarah got freaked out in there. Something's not right."

I soften, but only by a bit. "You feel it too?"

He nodded. "Be careful, Kira." He lets go of my arm and I watch him leave. Oh Reid. I sigh and continue on to the showers.

A broken light bulb is on the floor and I wonder how that happened. The light flickers and for a moment I consider going back. But the stench of vomit makes it clear that I need a shower.

When I get back to the room I fall asleep immediately. It felt like just a moment later when I'm getting shaken awake.

"Ugh, what?"

"Kira, we need to talk." I recognize the voice as Lizzie's. My eyes open against their will and it takes me awhile to keep them open. "Good you're awake."

"What do you want?" I ask yawning. She's already dressed and looks way too perky for my likening.

"Don't you remember the letter?" Lizzie takes out some folded paper from her pocket. She unfolds the paper and shows it to me. I had totally forgotten about it.

"Oh, so what do you think?"

"We miss you so much. We'd give anything for you to be back to normal." She tells me. "Your great plan hasn't worked. Isn't it time to drop it?"

I nod and wipe my eyes. "I want to so bad. I truly hate everything that has happened between us all." I mean it too. I've always loved Abby, Lizzie, and Justin.

"Then stop. Forget Aaron and come back to us.'

"Aaron's the only person who cares about me!"

"So not true. You have me and Justin…" I notice she didn't mention Abby. She knows I realized it and amends, "She's not happy with you. You should have listened to her."

"Oh god. I know!" I start sobbing. The memories remind me how wrong I was. Lizzie sits down and hugs me. "I'm such a screw up."

"We're teenagers we're allowed to screw up once or twice." She responds.

"I've screwed up more then once or twice."

"Yeah. Yeah you have." She doesn't mean it bitterly, it's just her way of stating the obvious, and I chuckle.

We spend half the day talking. It felt really good to talk to her. I didn't realize I had missed so much of her life even though I was her roommate. It really sucks to find out you've missed important events in what was once your closest friend. She was dating Justin, which I thought was weird. Dating him would be like dating a brother. I can't imagine how Abby feels. She's even going on a school sponsored trip to France in the summer. I feel so bad for not being there.

A few hours after Lizzie had woken me up there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say and I get up from our bean bag corner, which we had created our sophomore year. I turn the door knob, opening the door and Aaron's facing me.

"Give me your keys."

"What?"

"I'll get your car cleaned."

"Oh, right." I walk away and start digging in my bag. "Hang on."

"Hey Aaron!" Lizzie greets with a smile from the bean bag corner. I don't know why she's talking to him.

Aaron's surprised too. "Uh, hey Lizzie?"

I toss Aaron my keys. "I expect it beyond clean. Like, new car clean."

"Got it." He turns to leave then stops. "Hangin' later?"

"Of course." I smile. After he leaves I go back to sit in the bean bag corner and Lizzie gives me a strange look. "What? He's my boyfriend…sort of."

"Who sleeps with other girls?"

I've never actually admitted it to myself that I knew he was having sex with other girls. It's sort of been taboo to me. He's been the only person I've had for so long; I didn't want to look for problems. "Yeah. He cares for me though. I know he does."

"Right."

"He does!" I snap at her. "He's been like my savior."

"He's the one that got you in this mess." I shake my head.

"I'm just as guilty has he is. So is Reid."

"Oh no. Reid is completely innocent here." She says, "He didn't formulate the plan or go with it."

"But he's the reason everything started. If he hadn't of left me none of this would have happened."

"He doesn't know he caused all of this. He's oblivious to it all." True, but I don't think he should be painted as an innocent angel.

"God, I'm so stupid."

"I know." We laugh for a moment and then she said, "You need to talk to Abby."

"Can't you?" She stares at me. "Fine! Can I do it tomorrow or something?"

"Fine, whatever." Lizzie says then rolls her eyes. "I might be able to mention it, or something."

It was several hours later when Aaron came back. I had a suspicion he took Cobain for a joyride or something. He better have put gas in it. Or he's going to be dead.

"So it's completely vomit free." He handed me my keys. "And it smells like new car scent."

"Good."

"We're going to Nicky's right?" He asks and takes my hand.

I shake my head and pull my hand back.

"Not tonight. I feel sick." I lie. I notice I've lied to him a lot lately. Oh freaking well.

He looks at me, like he can tell. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Aaron takes my face in his hands and kisses me then leaves.

Now what am I going to do with my night? Lizzie is with Abby and Justin at their house.

I look around and notice the turkey sandwich on the floor. I can clean! I just hope that it really is a turkey sandwich and not some moldy Chinese food Lizzie had a few weeks ago.

The room is spotless in about an hour. I even organized my closet. I'm bored to tears at this point. Maybe I should have gone with Aaron. No, I tell myself. I need to become independent of him.

I sigh and plop down on my bed. I take out my iPod from my bag and plug the ear buds into my ears. When the iPod comes on I scroll down to the shuffle songs option and click it. The first song is "Innuendo" by Queen. I sigh as I listen to it. It's the perfect song for me right now. I know that as the song says I must release my mask. I know that it'll be hard but I can do it. Other songs come on and I fall asleep after 45 minutes.

I wake up by being shaken again.

"Wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Class! Now come on, hurry get dressed." Oh shit. I never set my alarm clock!

I scrabble to get up and to find my school uniform. Of course since I had organized my closet last night it's actually on a hangers and it takes me an extra fifteen seconds to grab everything. I quickly slip on the uniform and Lizzie yells that I only have ten minutes. I hear the door close and I hurry to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. No time for make up, it'll just have to wait. I grab my bag and my books and rush out the door.

The day seems to go by quickly and I soon find myself in American Literature next to Aaron.

"Babe, we should do something tonight."

I feel like I have something to do tonight so I grin and shrug my shoulders.

"Great!" He said and my fingers begin playing with his golden brown hair. Our professor came in setting his briefcase on the desk and saying, "Good morning. Mr. Danvers provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

I wonder what Mr. Goody Two-shoes did. Or maybe they're going to name a building after him.

"We're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction." He was already scribbling the names on the blackboard. "First is Cormac McCarthy then Tim O'Bryan." At that point I stopped paying attention. Listening to professors' ramble on and on is so boring.

I heard Reid call out, "Yeeeeah, Dream Catcher was the shit!" Everyone laughed but I rolled my eyes.

After class let out I checked my cell phone and I had three text messages and a voicemail message. I decided to check in my voicemail first and ignored the texts. With my ear against the phone I kissed Aaron goodbye so he could go to his next class.

Lionel's voice spoke to me, "Miss Snyder, I'm calling to remind you that you are expected to be at dinner tonight. It starts at 7 o'clock but Mrs. Snyder has requested you come earlier. Remember this is important to your father. That is all."

Oh, boy. I forgot all about that. There's not a way I could possibly get out of it. I'm going to have to face the Garwins', and what's worst…my mother.

I put on a smile as I close my phone and walk to my dorm room. I have a free period right now and plan on sleeping since I have nothing else the rest of the day. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up I notice Lizzie sitting on her bed doing homework, I guess.

"Hey." She looks up and smiles.

"Hey. Did you make it to your class in time?"

I nod. "Yep." After I brush my hair back I say, "Have you talked to Abby and Justin?"

"I mentioned it…" She didn't continue, but looked down. I knew what she meant.

"What's it going to take?" I ask. I really want my friends back. I'll do nearly anything for them in my life again.

"Just give me a couple more days. I can make them come around."

"Are you sure?" Because I'm not.

"Yeah, I am. Trust me."

"Okay." I change the subject. "I have to go to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"My dad is going into business with Reid's."

Lizzie looked surprised. "Huh? I didn't even know Reid's dad worked! That's weird."

"Me either. I guess I'll find out what he does tonight." I laughed then realized something. "I'm guessing Reid's going to be there. Oh my god."

"No. This is good." I shot a look at her causing her to stick her tongue out at me. "You need to reconcile with him."

"Uh, he should be the one to reconcile with me." I say, "I mean, he's the one who slept with me then became the biggest manwhore. He's tied with Aaron for manwhore of the year!"

"Be the bigger person."

"Whatever. Fine."

I'm nervous to see Mr. and Mrs. Garwin again. They were always two of my favorite people. When Reid told them he wanted to start his own comic one day, they said that when he prepares to begin it they would invest in it. Most parents, especially ones who are completely loaded with money would turn up their noses. After Reid and the others started acting weird I only ever saw the Garwins' at random parties and events. I haven't had a conversation with them in such an intimate location like my dining room since the falling out.

Since I'm going to be home anyways I decide to stay there the night, and I take my European History book with me so I can work on homework. I hadn't been in Cobain since the party, and Aaron did a great job getting it cleaned. Whomever he took it to deserves tons of costumers. I can't even tell that vomit had been rubbed in the passenger seat just two days ago.

Turning up the volume of the radio as The Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden began. I laughed as I remembered when we were around ten I was trying to give Abby a makeover at her house.

"_I like my hair the way it is!" Abby tried to pull away but I held her in place._

_I wrapped a piece of her hair around my curling iron. "Well I don't."_

"_It's not your hair!"_

"_You agreed to let me do this."_

_Abby crossed her arms and gave me the stink eye in the mirror. "I didn't know it'd be torture."  
_

"_Oh shut up. I could purposely burn your scalp." I respond._

"_You are evil."_

"_Aw thanks!"_

"_Mark my words Kira, I will get you back."_

"_I'm sure you will." I give her my best 'bring it' look, just as Justin, Reid, and Tyler walk into the bedroom._

_Reid looks at the very disgruntled Abby in front of him and immediately asks, "Did you lose a bet?"_

"_Sadly no."_

_Justin laughed. "This is too funny!"_

"_Watch it."_

_I sat down the curling iron and uncapped a bottle hairspray. When I started spraying Abby's hair she started coughing. "Seriously, Kira? Is that necessary?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Jeeze, Abby I can't believe you talked her into doing this to you." Tyler said._

"_I can't either."_

_Caleb and Pogue walked in with a walkman._

"_Guys, you have to listen to this song!" Caleb turned up the volume so we could hear the music coming from the headphones._

The lyrics of the song were really ironic for us all. Even at that age we knew the rumors of the Sons of Ipswich.

I frown as I pull into the driveway, knowing what lay ahead. I was going to have to deal with my mother. I was going to have to act like everything was fine, when the Garwins' arrive. I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see Reid in my house again.

I know I need to get over everything that happened, but he always made me feel things so strongly. I don't know how it's going to feel.

I take a deep breath as I get out of my car. I guess I'll know soon.

* * *

**A/N: I really want to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are awesome =]**

**I'm thinking I might do a epilogue. This is suppose to be a three chapter fic but I have a feeling it's going to need something a little extra... Also I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I had to work on college essays and yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer: I do not own The Covenant.**

**Long author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

In the middle of the dining room table were several centerpieces consisting of a vase filled with large sunflowers and white daises. I wrinkled my nose as Lionel entered the room.

His eyes don't meet mind for whatever reason but he says, "I see you've arrived."

"Where are my parents?" I ask him. He points to the parlor before I smile slightly, thanking him.

Their backs are to me and I give myself a second before I speak. Father is sorting through a pile of papers, a glass of what is probably brandy next to him. My mother is sitting on the loveseat with an open book. The parlor is a big, open room with high ceilings. All of the furniture has an elegant gothic feel. I miss being here. I miss being able to come home and sit with my parents.

I could have said that, but it would have done no good. I settle with the obvious instead. "I'm here."

My father just waves his hand at me, as if it is a bother to talk to me. He doesn't turn around; I guess he isn't quite prepared for Mr. Garwin. I frown. What is this business merger or whatever?

My mother turns in the loveseat to address me. "Hello, Kira. I had Josephine lay out your clothes on your bed."

Errr, thanks? I think I'm old enough to dress myself, aren't I?

I nod. She turns her attention back to her book and I head for my room. I let my bag hang on the doorknob after I close the door. The clothes my mother picked out were a zebra print blouse and a black skirt. There was a note instructing me to wear my string of pearls. Seriously, it's only the Garwins' not the president.

However, I do what I'm told and I slip into the clothes. For the first time in awhile I take the time to do something to my hair. My out of control curls seem a bit childish in the outfit so I decide to straighten my hair.

It takes a rather large amount of time but I accomplish the task. I put a layer of grey eye shadow on along with a coat of nude colored lipstick.

I slip my feet into black sequin ballet flats and go downstairs. It feels weird to not be at school at this time of day. I'd probably be with Aaron right now if I wasn't here.

Nearly half an hour pasts before the Garwins' arrive. I sit on my mother's precious loveseat not noticing my nails digging in my fists.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" I hear my mother ask, trying hard to be a gracious host.

"Not tonight, sorry." Reid's father responded. His voice sent chills up my spine. Hearing Mr. Garwin's voice perfectly and not among various other voices was strange. I had forgotten how deep and mature it sounded. My back was still turned and I waited for them to come towards me. I was tense.

My legs were shaking as the Garwins' walked by me to sit on the other loveseat facing me. Reid sits furthest away from me. My parents come and sit along side me, Lionel hands them a drink before leaving the room.

"Hello Kira! It's good to see you." Mr. Garwin nods at his wife's words. He adds, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a dog's age."

"You saw her a month ago at Cletus Harb's fundraiser." Reid says quickly.

I ignore him. It's best to go along with adults. "It _has_ been too long."

"Oh God." Reid rolls his eyes.

My mother senses the tension. I feel her eyes on me. I continue with the conversation.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your dress?" Mrs. Garwin's best Oscar De la Renta dress had a mysterious stain on it. She thought her maid was secretly borrowing her clothes.

"No I never did. The dress is ruined, though my friend's daughter told me I could try to tie-dye it to over up the stain. She's into the new bohemian style that's coming out, and said it would look fine." Mrs. Garwin laughs, "I doubt that style will look good on me, but it's worth a try."

"It's a shame. That dress was beautiful. I'm sure you will look amazing in it, regardless." My mom says. I nod. She turns her attention to Reid. "Reid, how have you been?"

My eyes and his meet for a moment before he responds. I notice that even though he's wearing nice clothes he's still wearing his beanie. The combination is annoying me. I look away from him.

When Reid finishes talking my mom says, "What ever happened to you two? You used to be so close."

I didn't even think before I responded. "Middle school happened." It was what really caused it, but what the final straw was for me was what happened upstairs just a few short years ago.

"Whatever happened had to have been silly." My mom laughs softly. Oh, if she only knew.

Mr. and Mrs. Garwin share a look that I fail to miss. "Kids do stupid things. I'm sure its time to get over it."

"So true, Franklin." After that none of us said anything causing an awkward silence to fall over us.

At supper I kept my eyes on my food as I ate so I wouldn't have to look at anyone. My parents and the Garwins' enjoyed their small talk while Reid looked bored.

As supper came to an end Mr. Garwin and my father started to talk about their business dealings.

"Kira, you and Reid go up to your room. That way you won't be bored to tears." My father instructed me. My heart skipped a beat. I sat there for a minute petrified. I just couldn't stand up. I will either breakdown in tears or kill Reid if I take him to my room.

"Kira? Did you hear me?"

I respond automatically, "Yes." I stand up from the chair rather slowly and stiffly.

Looking over to Reid as I walk by I say, "Come on."

I climbed the stairs quickly, almost tripping, hoping that when I turn around he won't be there. My bag is still hanging on the doorknob and my school uniform is sprawled on the floor just like I left them. I don't turn around or even acknowledge Reid. I gather my uniform and roll it up to fit in my bag.

"Are you going to say something or not?"

The word is hard for me to form, but I eventually hear it come out of my mouth. "No."

"Remember the last time we were in here?"

I blink hard to keep the tears from flooding out of my eyes. My feet begin moving almost automatically towards my closet. I grab some books then a sweater and lay them on my dresser so I remember to take them with me in the morning. I really want to yell at him for being a selfish bastard, but I don't.

Out of the corner of my eye as I'm walking around my room I see blonde hair move. I grab my bag from the doorknob and dig in it to find a pen and my European History book.

When I find both I turn to walk to my bed but the bane of my existence is lying on it with his arms folding underneath his head. It hurts to see him there, but I ignore it. I sit at the corner of the bed Indian style, and flip through my history book to get to the right page.

I can feel Reid's eyes on me. It's unnerving. I start reading the chapter, and nothing happened for fifteen minutes. Then, he spoke.

"You know you're kinda' cute when you try to ignore me."

I want to punch, kick, scratch him, do anything to cause him harm. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm simply wishing you didn't exist."

He sat up and crawled over to me. My body tensed. I tried to act like I didn't care but I couldn't concentrate on the text in the book. I flipped a page as if I had read it.

"Oh Kira," Reid swept a piece of hair behind my ear and my body shook. "I know you better then you know yourself."

I slammed my book shut. That's it. I had enough. "What? You don't know me at all. You never did." I'm hurt by what he said. If he really knew me and would have known I could be trusted with whatever he has been going through. He would've known I'd have died for him at one point. He doesn't know me.

He sighed loudly, which surprised me. "You love the color green, not just because it looks good on you but because it reminds you of grass. You like the smell of fresh cut grass, which I never have understood. You like all metal and rock music from the 80's and early 90's, Nirvana and Scorpions being your favorite bands. Squirrels have always scared you since the time you swore one threw an acorn at you. Once you…"

I interrupted him. I couldn't let him continue. "Stop. Just stop." I got up from my bed, leaving my history book next to Reid. "Why would you even remember any of that stuff? It's not like you care." The door shut behind me as I ran out of the room.

I heard it open and him say, "Maybe I do care," but I ignored it. I ignored it all.

When I got downstairs, only my parents were in the parlor. I clear my throat as Reid walks beside me.

"Kira, Reid's parents left a bit ago. He will need to ride with you back to Spenser."

I grimace. "I wasn't planning on going back tonight."

My mom's face falls but she regains her grace. "Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed you would not stay the night."

"Whatever." Without looking at him I tell Reid, "I have to go get my stuff."

I take a deep breath after I'm back in my room. I'm sure this is some great scheme between my parents and Reid's to fix our friendship. Why else would the Garwins' leave Reid here? I take a few more moments to compose myself and then gather my bag and everything else I brought here.

It's raining outside so we run to the car. Reid slams Cobain's door rather hardly. I yell. Loudly. "HEY. BE GENTLE WITH COBAIN!"

"Cobain?" Of course that's all he would get out of my yelling.

I start the engine as I reply, "My car."

"You named your car Cobain?" He asks this like it's absurd. I pull out of the driveway, nodding. "Let me guess Kurt?"

"Yes." I was using simple answers, so I don't go off on him.

"What was your last car called? Grohl?"

I laugh. And laugh. "Oh, Puh-lease. It was Bumblebee. I went with the obvious."

The conversation begins to remind me of before everything changed. I almost forget the change. Almost.

"Obviously." I keep my eyes on the road, making sure I don't hydroplane, but I can hear Reid fiddling with something. "I meant what I said, I do care."

I grip the steering wheel harder. "I don't believe you."

"I know. I know I hurt you. I know you hate me. I know you're disgusted with me. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you ever. Everything will always be so complicated with me. Damn it, I'll never be able to change it."

"You took my virginity and left, you fucking asshole." The venom in my voice surprised even me. I could feel Reid looking at me. "Do you have any idea how that felt? I felt like shit, Reid. I still feel like shit."

"I lost my virginity that night too, you know. I loved you. I really did. You meant something to me. I was scared. I knew I couldn't give you the relationship you wanted. I had a few drinks that night, and God, Kira, I needed you. I'm so sorry for this shit. It's just so fucking complicated."

I bite my lip as I think about what he said. The Kira that I've become would tell him to fuck off and leave her alone, but I'm trying to make things better. He's hurt me so much but I sigh before I say what I probably said many times when I was fifteen, "Simplify it then."

"You know I can't." I nod, we just go 'round and 'round in circles when we talk about it. "Have you ever had a secret that wasn't yours? You want to tell your best friend but you can't. You are sworn to secrecy and if you break your word something bad happens. It's like that with me."

"Have you heard of the book _Twilight_?" Reid shakes his head. "Well, it has a sequel called _New Moon. _In the book the main character's first love leaves her, he's a vampire by the way. She goes into a deep depression and then slowly her friend brings her out of it, but then he starts to act weird. Much like you, actually. He ignores her and won't return her calls or anything. She finally goes to confront him and he tells her what you just said. He tells her that she knows why he hasn't been himself she just has to remember. In the first book, he had told her stories that were passed down in his tribe about vampires and werewolves. It takes her awhile but she realizes what's wrong with him. He's become a werewolf."

"Wait…is the girl human? What the fuck, can't she just fall for a normal guy?"

"Apparently not, but that's not the point. Can't you give me hints or something?"

He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes, and I realize we are close to Spenser.

"This is similar to that book. You know the answer to this all." Reid chuckles. "Actually, this is exactly like that book. I'm not a werewolf though. Or a vampire. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't do supernatural things anyways." I say. Reid sighs. I pull into my usual parking spot and turn Cobain off.

Reid gets out of the car quickly, but waits for me in the rain anyways.

We run to the building, but we still end up soaked with rain. We walk together in silence. Silence. Absolute silence. I mean there is no sound, whatsoever. No crickets, no leaves crunching, not even the sound of the rain on the roof and I can't even hear our breathing.

I look at Reid with a questioning expression on my face. He nods.

"Something isn't right."

"I know."

Our rooms are on different floors but Reid walks me to my dorm anyways. Spiders seem to be everywhere. Spenser has never had spiders, and now they are in every nook and cranny. We get to my dorm and I begin to unlock the door.

"Thanks for driving me home."

"I didn't have a choice." I say bitterly.

"You could have made me walk."

I sigh. "I didn't think of it."

"Lucky me. Just think about what I said, alright?" He takes off his beanie. "Goodnight Kira."

"Goodnight Reid." I enter the room and Lizzie looks up from a book.

She frowns and closes the book. "I thought you were staying home tonight? Did I hear you correctly? Reid?"

I throw myself on my bed. "Reid's parents left him, so I had to give him a ride. We talked." I explain. "I'm confused though. He said that I know the reason why he went all weird. I just have to figure it out."

Lizzie scrunches up her face, in thought. "Did he tell you anything else that might help you?"

"Well I was telling him about Jacob and Bella in _New Moon,_ and he said it was just like that."

"Did he tell you it involved Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You think the stories about the Covenant are true?" She shrugs. "Lizzie, there's no such thing as magic!"

"It would explain everything."

"That doesn't make it true."

"Doesn't make it not true."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Did you talk to Abby?"

Lizzie nodded and looked at the time. "It's not too late to go talk to her."

"But it's ridiculously creepy out there." I really hope she doesn't think I'm trying to make up excuses. It is creepy out.

"I'll go with you." So we left our room and walked down the hallway.

Lizzie clutched to my left arm, "It _is_ creepy out here!"

"Told you." I was really glad when we made it to Abby's dorm. About a minute after Lizzie knocked on the door Abby opened it, peeking out. Even though it was dark I could see the hot pink color in her hair. She must have recently done that, last time I saw her all of her hair had been her natural light brown.

Abby blinked. "Lizzie…Kira?" She said my name surprised.

I nodded. "It's time we've talked." She opened the door more and moved aside so we could enter.

It was about two and a half hours later before Lizzie and I left Abby's room. There was a lot of apologizing from both Abby and myself. A lot of crying took place, some laughing, and a load of talking. The end of our long talk repaired our friendship.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I hadn't thought I was that tired but I guess I was wrong. I had a strange dream that night about the guys. They were doing dangerous things just so fearlessly as if they knew they wouldn't get hurt. In my dream I tried to run to Reid and when I reached him his eyes weren't his natural baby blue color, they were black. There wasn't an iris or anything else, just solid black. I turned to look at the other guys and their eyes were all the same. I have never had a dream so creepy before. I guess all that talk about the Covenant got to me.

In class, Aaron tried to put his hand on my thigh. I pushed his hand away. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't."

"Baby, come on." Class was over then and I chose to leave instead of replying. I left him there looking at me leave. I had to go to the library to check out a few books for a research paper. As I was about to leave with the books I saw that girl, Sarah, at a table deeply enthralled in a book. I squinted, not wanting to get close and realized it was a book about the Ipswich history. I wonder why she would be reading that? She had been spending a lot of time with Caleb…

Wait…No…can't be. Maybe? Oh my lord. It's true!

I ran out of the library. My head was spinning. I felt like I was going to be sick. This cannot be happening. Things like this do not happen. How is this all even real?

As I turned the corner I ran into to Tyler. "Oomph." My body goes backwards slightly and Tyler looks at me questionably. "Sorry." I say, not sure exactly what to say to him.

"You okay?" He asks me as he watched me nervously play with my bracelets.

"I know, Ty. The truth."

Tyler's eyes widen when he realizes what I mean. "You figured it out?"

"Yeah…Look I really don't know what to say right now. I don't know what to do." I say honestly. I'm really freaked out.

"Talk to Reid. Caleb is going to want to talk to you too." He notices the expression on my face, and adds, "It'll be okay, Kira. This is just kinda…a big deal."

I nodded and started to walk to my dorm. When I get to my dorm, I collapse on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Just…what…the…fuck.

Eventually I get up and walk to Reid and Tyler's dorm room. The door was open so I knocked and let myself in. Reid looked up from a magazine. "Uh, hey."

"I figured it out." I say, as I cross my arms. "So, it's all true then? The rumors and all, I mean."

"Yeah. We can pretty much do anything you can think off. It just comes with a price." Reid pushes some of his clothes off the bed so I can sit. I sit at the foot of his bed, keeping my space.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It takes a bit of our life away when we use. It ages us." He pauses to bite his lip and then continues. "If we use a lot. Then it completely sucks away our life. That's what happened to Caleb's dad."

"I thought he had just been sick."

"No…you should see him now. He looks a lot like the crypt keeper."

Wait. Wait. Wait. Looks? As in not past tense?

"I thought he was dead!"

"Might as well as be." He laughs bitterly. "Caleb's a bitch about using our powers because of it. He throws a fit about every little thing."

"Well it sounds like he has the right idea. I mean, why do something that could hurt you?" I respond, looking at him. He shrugs. "It doesn't sound all that great."

Reid replies back, "When I use, I feel a rush. I've never felt anything like it. I can do anything and get anything I want with my powers."

"You can do and get anything you want with your money." I retort.

"It's not the same."

I decide not to fight him on this subject. It's just not worth it. "So…now what?"

"You'll need to talk to Caleb."

"Yeah, that's what Tyler said. But I mean…like does this change anything. Can we all go back to being friends?" As soon as I said it I realized I sounded like a twelve-year-old girl. Shoot me.

Reid shook his head. "Abby, Lizzie and Justin can't know about this. It's too big of a secret." I felt like a idiot. Of course things wouldn't just be back to normal. "Do you think you can forgive me? For everything? You knowing everything now, makes it so easy to fall back into the old me now. I don't have to try to keep you away now."

"I think I can. It's still hurts." I say honestly. He leans over and squeezes my hand.

Caleb found me in my room later.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" He asks as he walks in. I nod and stretch.

"I was going to talk to you today." I tell him. "So, you I guess you know that I know."

He looks down at me, refusing to sit, like he's looking me over. "Yeah. Look. You can't tell anyone about any of this. Not Lizzie, not Abby, not Aaron.." I snort. "…not anyone."

"You know. Lizzie and Abby were once your friends too." I say.

"That's not the point. If any of this got out…then it would be the Salam witch trials all over again. It's bad enough that you know." Caleb explained. He had a point, but it's just not fair. At all. I mean, how can you ruin all of your childhood friendships just so you can protect a secret?

"Alright."

Caleb frowns at the simple response. "Look, I don't know how much Reid told you last night…"

I interrupt him. "He didn't say much. He told me about how if you use a lot it ages you."

He nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. When we turn eighteen we ascend, which means we get our full powers. After that, that's when using will really start to drain our life. I'm worried about Reid. As it is now, he uses more then any of us. I'm afraid that once he ascends he won't be able to control himself." He told me. "He thinks I'm an asshole for always getting on to him, but I'm only looking out for him. If you plan on hanging around now…than…can you look after him?"

"I see. Yeah, I can." I say a bit unsure of myself with that statement. For another fifteen minutes Caleb told me various things about the Sons of Ipswich, mostly the things I already knew.

I was asleep when suddenly my phone started to blast my favorite Megadeth song. _What do you mean, "I hurt your feelings"? I didn't know you had any feelings. What do you mean, "I ain't kind"? I'm just not your kind. _I listen to my ringtone for a few seconds before I answer.

"Hel- " I was cutoff before I couldn't finish.

"Kira! Are you okay?" It was Reid, he sounded frantic. Reid never sounded frantic. Uh oh. Something's wrong.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" Lizzie looks over at me from her bed, concerned.

"Chase put a spell on Kate. She's in the hospital. So is Pogue. Chase got to him when Pogue was on his way to see Kate." Reid hurriedly explained.

My brain quickly tried to process this information. Spell. Chase. Kate and Pogue both in the hospital. Spell. Good lord, what did I get myself into? "Are they okay?"

Reid sighed. "They could be better. I don't want to leave your room for any reason. I'm at the hospital with Tyler watching Pogue, but I'll try to get there as soon as I can. When you see me, ask a question only I would know."

I made a face even though I knew he couldn't see me. I'm so confused. "Okay. Be careful."

I hit 'end' on my phone before setting it back on my side table. "What was that about?" Lizzie asks.

"Pogue and Kate are in the hospital." I explain then add, "For different reasons."

"Oh no! Are they okay?"

"Not exactly. I don't know much information other than that, though."

It wasn't long before Lizzie was back asleep. I couldn't sleep. I changed out of my pajamas and into clothes. It was around 3 when I heard the knocks on the door. I opened the door to reveal a tired looking Reid.

"Who is your favorite member of the x-men?" I ask him.

"Iceman. He's become so underrated these days. It's really sad considering he was one of the original x-men." I smile and open the door for him to come in. He shakes his head. "I want you to come with me to my house. It'll be safer there."

"What about Lizzie?" I glance at her in her bed.

"Chase doesn't know her. She should be safe." I nod, and start getting the things I need to take with me. I grab a change of clothes, my makeup bag, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and quickly stuff them in my bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I say as I walk out the door. I turn to lock it, then Reid and I leave. "Are we taking my car?"

"Of course."

"How'd you get here then?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I have my ways." He grinned. I frown. What does that mean? Did he use his powers to get here? That's not good.

As soon as we enter my car, he starts telling me everything. "Caleb had suspicions about Chase so he and Pogue snuck in to look at Chase's records. Chase was adopted so we didn't know because his last name is different, but Chase is the 5th son of Ipswich."

We pulled out of the parking lot as I said asked, "Wait…I thought the 5th line had died out?"

"Apparently not. Chase found his biological dad and he explained the power to Chase. Then he willed him his powers. Chase killed his adopted parents." Reid replied, keeping his eyes straightforward.

I knew that kid was evil. "That's horrible."

"He wants Caleb to will him his power. Caleb ascends tomorrow." Caleb had told me about ascension. That's when the boys get their full power.

I accelerated down the road. Reid's house was a few minutes away. "What's going to happen? Chase is obviously more powerful."

"Caleb is going to fight him."

"And what? Hope for the best? That's a suicide mission!" I exclaimed. Caleb has always been a bit hardheaded, but I'd expect him of all people to be rational about something like this. "You said that Caleb's dad's alive, right? Can't he will him his powers?"

I could see Reid shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "If he wills Caleb his powers, he dies. Caleb would never allow that."

"Well shit. So what's the plan then?"

"Caleb's is going to meet Chase at the old Putnam Barn. Caleb thinks Chase is too full of himself, and that's his weakness." I didn't say anything. The silence hung over us until we pulled into the Garwins' long driveway. "Are you planning on going to Fall Fest?"

Uh…I honestly hadn't even thought about the dance coming up. I'd been so busy with all this Covenant stuff. Aaron and I usually skip the dances and things Spenser puts on to drink and fool around or do whatever we felt like. "No. I forgot about it, honestly."

"Caleb's is going to the barn while Fall Fest is taking place. He's having Tyler and I watch Sarah. I'd like you with us too. I'd feel better with you with me." Reid told me. I turned to look at him as I parked. I studied his face.

I laughed. "Okay. Maybe I will."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Which means you will."

"Right." Reid rolled his eyes at me. We had already entered his house by this point. "You're not afraid we'll wake your parents?"

He smirked. "Like they even care."

"You know they do." I say. "They definitely care more about you than my parents care about me." It was true. Reid's parents really did love him. I guess, the past few years he's put them through a lot but they still put up with him.

He shrugged as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked rather awkwardly. I hadn't thought of it before.

"The room next to mine." He opened the door for me. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." He went to his own room, and I walked into the room and shut the door. I quickly changed into my pajamas – an old Pixies shirt and yoga pants. It didn't take me long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up a few hours later. I groaned as the sun shined on my face. Ugh. Still groggy, I grabbed my phone to look at the time. 8. I laid there for a while before I decided to see if Reid was awake. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to Reid's. His door was open, so I let myself in. Reid was still asleep. He needed his sleep after the night he had. I sighed. I should of walked back out the door. But I didn't. I climbed into his bed, careful not to make too much movement, and pulled his covers over me. It took me about 15 minutes before I was asleep again. When I woke up again I felt something around me. I opened my eyes and saw Reid's arm around me. I squirmed out from under his arm. I must have woke him up because he said, "Kira? What are you doing in my bed?" He must not have known he put his arm around me in his sleep.

"I came in earlier to see if you were awake. I guess I just decided to stay in here." I said rather bashfully.

Reid didn't seem to notice. "It's more than fine." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "Today's the big day."

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…just a little." He admitted before his phone went off. He glanced at it before he answered. "Hey Caleb. No, I'm at my house. Chill, dude. Baby Boy's there with him. Alright. Oh, well Kira's with me. I thought she'd be safe just in case. Okay. See you later." He ended the call and looked at me.

We were both sitting up against his headboard. I then realized that this was the first time that we were in the same bed since we were fifteen. I felt really awkward all of a sudden. I know I sort of forgave him, but it doesn't change that feeling of hurt that I've always felt since the morning after. "What?" I finally asked.

"Are you okay?"

I bit my lip. "It's just weird. Being here with you." I looked away from him. "Sorry for being weird."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish you didn't feel so awkward with me."

I sighed. "I wish we wouldn't have had sex that night."

"I don't regret that night, Kira. I just regret how I acted afterwards." Reid said.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." I smiled.

"Aaron? I mean really?" I playfully shoved him.

"Hey now. He was my best friend."

Reid frowned. "I was your best friend."

"You can be again." I stated.

"I want to be more." My heart stopped. I wasn't sure if I wanted that. If I was ready for anything more than friends after everything. He leaned over and kissed me, and then all I wanted was him. All of him. Forever. He made an attempt to pull back but I kept him from doing so by continuing the kiss. I felt his hand in my hair and my body shivered. I was ready to go further but his phone rang again. We both groaned in annoyance. I was too busy mentally cursing whoever was on the other end of the phone to pay attention to the conversation.

"That was Caleb again. I think he has a way of knowing when we're about to get it on."

"Reid!" I exclaimed.

We both laughed.

"He wants us at his house in a bit."

"Alright. I'm going to go change and get ready to leave." I said as I got out of his bed. He mumbled something as I walked out of his room. I walked back into the room I had slept in and changed into jeans and the shirt I grabbed last night. I walked out to the bathroom down the hall to brush my teeth, do something with my hair and apply my makeup. I went back to the room to grab my bag of things before I went back to Reid's room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We walked down the stairs and through the living room where Reid's mother was.

"Good morning…Kira? What are you doing here?" She had a smirk on her face, so I knew she wasn't going to say anything. I still felt embarrassed, though.

Before I could explain, Reid spoke for me. "I wanted her here. There are…things going on mom…Covenant things."

"Reid!"

"Relax, she knows." Mrs. Garwin sighed waved her hand at us, a sign that we should leave.

When we got to my car I asked Reid, "What was that about?"

"My dad has sworn off the Covenant. He never uses. Ever since Caleb's dad went off the deep end he refuses to talk about it. Actually, Pogue's dad and Tyler's dad feel the same about, just less strict about it." Reid explained to me. I guess I understood that. "Hey, we should stop by your house so you can grab a dress to wear tonight."

My house was on the way to Caleb's and it wasn't that far from Reid's. When we got to my house I told Reid to wait in Cobain. My parents weren't there. I don't know where they were. I went up stairs to my room and immediately opened my closet. My closet is half the size of my room full of hundreds of clothes, no lie. I have dozens and dozens of dresses for every occasion. I stood there for a moment in front of them thinking which dressed to wear tonight. My short dark blue sparkly dress? No, too fancy. My dark red flow-y dress? Nah. I finally decided on my long halter-top baby blue dress. I was already picturing how to do my hair. I hadn't thought of actually doing anything with my hair in years. I removed the dress from its place and went into my bathroom to grab the necessary things I would need for my hair and makeup tonight.

I was leaving my room when Lionel walked by. He raised his eyebrows at my dress. "Plans tonight, Miss Snider?

"Fall Fest at Spenser." I said, smiling.

"Have fun."

"Thank you."

"Took you long enough." Reid said when I got back in Cobain.

"Couldn't decide on what dress to wear." I said sheepishly.

When we pulled into the driveway of the Danvers' estate Caleb's car and Tyler's hummer were already parked there. Tyler walked out of the house.

"Hey baby boy, how's Pogue?" Reid asked when we walked towards Tyler.

"About the same." Tyler said frowning. "Hey Kira." I greeted him in return, and we entered the house. We went to the parlor where Caleb, Caleb's mom, and Sarah were sitting.

"About time, Reid." Caleb said with a bit of edge in his voice. Sarah had his hand in her's and was gently rubbing it. Mrs. Danvers took a drink from her class of liquor. Sarah had an unreadable expression on her face. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept last night.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for the other night." I spoke up. "Just…you know…"

She nodded. "It's fine Kira."

The next few hours were boring for Sarah and me. We all had a late lunch, where everyone put in his or her two cents about the situation. Mrs. Danvers was the most vocal. About everything. Eventually, I learned that the guys weren't going to listen to Sarah or me. The guys and Mrs. Danvers spent most of the day arguing.

I got to know Sarah, and honestly, she wasn't that bad. We were getting ready for the Fall Fest in an upstairs spare bedroom. I already had my dress on and was working on my hair. My plan was to pull my hair over to the left in one long bohemian style fishtail braid. It had been awhile since I had done a fishtail braid and it took several tries to get it perfect. Sarah looked over at me. "Kira, do you think that, maybe, you could do something with my hair? I'm hopeless with my hair."

"Sure. Do you want an updo or have it down?" I asked, as I applied silver eye shadow on.

"I want it up, please."

I brushed her hair and pulled it back twisted and tucking it in before pinning it with bobby pins. I then took my curling iron that I had brought with me, and curled the hair that was hanging loose. She looked gorgeous. I told her and she thanked me for styling her hair. She went downstairs after that, leaving me to finish my makeup. I sighed. It wasn't like I was going to be able to enjoy Fall Fest, anyways. Tyler and Reid were supposed to watch Sarah while Caleb went off to fight Chase. We're all going to be on edge and high alert. I looked at myself in the mirror after I applied a light pink lip-gloss. I looked pretty. For the first time in a long time I felt unbroken. Finally I made my journey downstairs.

"Jeeze, Kira. You look beautiful!" Tyler said when he saw me.

"Easy, Baby Boy. She's mine." Reid walked up to us. He put his arm around my waist. Ty smiled at us before walked away to talk to Caleb. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." A few minutes later we all piled into Ty's hummer, except for Caleb. Not much was said on the way to Spenser. We were all nervous even though we didn't want to say it.

"He'll beat his ass." Reid said attempting to put us all to ease when we arrived at Spenser.

We walked to the courtyard where the main part of Fall Fest was being held. I saw Aaron with Becky Arnoldson. We managed to make eye contact, and when he saw whom I was with he had a disgusted look on his face. "I'm going to go over and talk to Aaron real quick."

Reid made a motion to grab my arm but I said, "Don't worry."

I made my way over to where Aaron was standing with his slut…I mean date. "I can't believe you!" He spat the words at me. "Here with him?"

"Me? What about you? You're the one who was sleeping with every other girl at Spenser. Really, Aaron?" People were starting to watch us with interest.

"What was I suppose to do? You didn't give it to me enough!"

"I had sex with you every time you asked and you know it!" Shit. I can't believe I just said that out loud in public.

Aaron ignored that comment. "So you're back with _him? _Of all fucking people, Kira!"

"So fucking what? Just…fuck. I can't stand the sight of you. You're worst than he ever was."

"I could say the same for you, slut!"

I laughed harshly. "Slut? You're the one that made me one!" I turned to Becky. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave him." She looked from me to Aaron and back again before walking away with her friends.

"Fuck." Aaron gave me one last look before he went after Becky. The crowd that had gathered started to clap. I turned to go back to the others when I saw Reid and Tyler looing around franticly. Sarah wasn't there.

"He must have took her when our backs were turned." Tyler cursed. Fuck. What is Chase going to do to her?

"I was on the phone with Caleb." Reid told me.

"It's not your fault." I said. "Look, Chase has her so that means he's going to use her to screw with Caleb's emotions. But I don't think that's going to work. I think it's only going to make Caleb fight harder."

Ty nodded. "I think your right."

Reid wanted to go to the barn to help Caleb, but Ty told him it was a bad idea because of how impulsive he is. I agreed with Ty. There was nothing the three of us could do except wait.

"Your fight with Aaron was pretty badass." Ty said.

"You could hear it?"

Reid nodded. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I guess?"

After maybe thirty minutes, something happened. "Baby Boy, do you feel that?" Reid got real still.

"Yeah, what is that?" I looked between the two. I didn't understand what was happening.

"I think Caleb's ascending. But that's a shit ton of power." Reid answered. By this time most people had gone inside to the dance. We were sitting away from anyone else who might still be mingling in the courtyard.

"You don't think that Caleb's…" Tyler trailed off.

"No. He'd never will his powers."

"You can feel when someone uses?" I asked, trying to understand.

Reid shook his head. "Only if it's a lot of power." He started to say something else but his body suddenly jerked. "Wait. Fuck. Something else is happening."

"I can feel it too. It's like a transfer of power. A lot of power." Ty added. Maybe Caleb did will his powers to Chase? What if Chase was torturing him? Or Sarah?

"Something big is happening."

Both Reid and Ty simultaneously said, "It stopped."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know."

No one said anything for a few minutes.

Reid's phone started to go off. We all looked at it. It was Caleb. Reid answered it. "Caleb! You're alright! Oh thank god. Oh. Yeah, we could feel it. Okay. See you in a bit." He ended the call and relayed what Caleb had told him. Him and Sarah were safe. Chase was gone. Caleb thought his father must of willed him his powers.

"Wow. I can't believe this week." I said almost to myself. Tyler walked away from us and towards one of the booths put up for Fall Fest.

"I know it's been a lot to take in. You had a crash course in all things magical." Reid said chuckling.

"Yeah. Plus, I had a public argument with my ex-boytoy, and I'm now…in a relationship with the guy that took my virginity two years ago." Lovely. But I'm not complaining.

"So, we're in a relationship?" Reid smirked.

"You're the one calling me yours."

"That's because you are." He pulled me closer as he leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Kira. I mean it."

"I love you too." I responded as we walked inside to the dance. I could already imagine what people were going to say about Kira Snyder and Reid Garwin being together. I don't give a fuck because we're together.

* * *

**AN: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I had around 5,000 words written for a LONG TIME. I wrote that part about New Moon right after it was released in theaters. lol. I started this fic before my senior year of high school, and now I'm going into my second semester of sophomore year of college. It's been crazy. I haven't had much time for writing and I haven't been motivated. But I've been trying hard to finish this fic the past few nights. I'm really happy I completed this because this one of my favorite fics I've ever written. It's different. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story! Hope everyone has a great year!**


End file.
